


Pride Prompts of 2020

by The_SuperLizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SuperLizard/pseuds/The_SuperLizard
Summary: Pride Prompts found on Tumblr. All will be Alex/Maggie <3https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/618828955645083648/the-2020-pride-prompts-calendar-is-here-we
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	1. Vision

Alex awoke to the muted sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen. As soon as her eyes opened, she felt the lightest little lick on her cheek from their puppy. She chuckled and gave the squiggly german shepherd a few sleepy pats before the four-legged creature took off out of the room. Alex stretched slowly, waking up all of her limbs before moving to get up. She grunted as her back twinged upon standing. Alex took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

They had spent all of last night unboxing their possessions. Their own personal Kryptonian had generously donated all of her time the day before to help them move and rearrange their furniture. The happily married couple was finally in their own house. They had pushed off moving for a few years, and Alex can definitely say that she didn’t miss not having a bedroom door. She had the peace of knowing Kara wasn’t going to swoop in at an awkward moment. Just one night made a difference.

By the time Alex had made it downstairs to the kitchen, the busy sounds from earlier had faded to silence. She found a plate with eggs and toast and a cup of tea waiting for her. A smiling Maggie walked up and gave her a light kiss.

Alex hummed contently. She sighed, happy, as she transitioned into her good-morning hug with her wife.

“I’m gonna get in the shower,” Maggie said, pulling away. 

“Don’t take too long,” Alex smiled.

Their puppy pawed at Maggie’s leg.

“Keep an eye on her, Gerty,” Maggie said with a chuckle.

Maggie gave Alex another kiss before heading upstairs.

Alex took a seat and ate a few bites of her breakfast.

From her perch at their kitchen island, Alex took in their living room. They had set it up similarly to how it was in their apartment. They had a large stone fireplace with photos on its mantle. They had invested in a massive sectional to accommodate all of the Super Friends and had kept Alex’s old couch and chair for a little extra seating. Maggie and Alex had chosen a house with an open-concept ground floor that allowed for a huge living room. 

Alex’s eyes wandered over to their dining room table. It was large enough to seat eight, so everyone had a spot at Thanksgiving dinner and some elbow room.

Alex ate the last few bites of her breakfast and stood up. She picked up her tea and walked to their back door. Sliding the glass door to the side, Alex stepped out onto their backyard patio.

She chuckled as Gertrude bolted past her legs into the yard.

It was everything they had dreamed of. A tall cedar fence enclosed their property that allowed Gertrude to run without a care. They had a large oak tree in the middle of their yard that had grown tall and wide, perfect for climbing.

Alex could picture a bench swing being added to one of the strong lower branches. She knew they were going to spend a lot of time back here. Eliza was going to be giving them her grill from Midvale and was driving it up tomorrow. She hardly ever used it anymore, and it had eight burners: “Too large for one person,” Eliza had told them.

Gertrude was happily sniffing around her new yard. She brought a dirty tennis ball up to Alex and gave a high pitched bark when Alex picked it up.

Careful not to spill her tea, Alex threw the ball to the opposite corner of the yard. She chuckled as Gertrude scooped the ball up and started running in circles.

She sighed and smiled.

The door behind her slid open.

Alex could feel her wife’s arms wrap around her and settle on her stomach.

“I think you got bigger overnight,” Maggie whispered and placed a feather-light kiss to Alex’s neck.

“I think I did, too.” Alex took a sip of her tea. She looked down and looked over her shoulder to Maggie. “She’s the size of a banana now.”

Maggie looked around their backyard, arms still wrapped around her wife.

“I can see now,” Maggie said with a light chuckle. “Jellybean and Gerty getting into all kinds of trouble out here.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed, “I wonder if Gerty will try to climb the swing set when it gets delivered.” 

Maggie laughed loudly and pulled away, “I bet she will… I bet she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried this last year with Dansen and never made it past day one. I'm going to give this another shot with Sanvers. Hopefully this will spark more writing motivation. These posts won't be as long as my usual chapter updates. I'm going for short and sweet <3
> 
> Pride Prompts from: https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/618828955645083648/the-2020-pride-prompts-calendar-is-here-we


	2. Space

It had been a week since they buried Jeremiah. Maggie and Alex were still on leave and had found themselves back in Midvale. It had been an emotional week all around. Alex’s eating habits tended to get finicky when her emotions were at play, but this was the first time that she had stopped eating. At Maggie’s encouragement, she’d eat bits and pieces here and there. It was something they were working through, though.

After just one night back in National City after the funeral, they found themselves on the highway headed towards Midvale again. Alex had been adamant about going home to National City after a couple nights in Midvale. Maggie had her doubts about leaving Eliza and her wife’s childhood home so soon. Still, she wasn’t going to go against Alex. Her job was to be whatever her wife needed. Maggie always liked road trips with Alex, so it wasn’t a big deal.

And now here they were, laying on a quilt on the Danvers’ roof just like how Alex used to when she was younger. It was a little after 2:00am, and they were bundled warmly in sweatshirts and long pants. There was a meteor shower scheduled to peak over them right now. They had lucked out with a completely clear sky and a new moon. According to Alex, it was an exceptional celestial event.

Maggie was laying flat on her back, and Alex had worked her way over until her head was resting on Maggie’s shoulder. Every once in a while, she’d feel Alex shift to wipe at her eyes or give a light sniffle.

Maggie’s hand found Alex’s. As she entwined their fingers, Maggie began to slowly rub her thumb along Alex’s.

They watched together as a huge meteor streaked across the sky.

Maggie was the first to break the silence: “I wonder what it would be like... Up there in space, to travel outside of Earth -- not to another planet, but to be in space.”

Alex sniffled, “eh, it’s not that great. Maybe for like… a casual trip instead, though… that might be nice.”

Maggie chuckled, “you make it sound like you’ve been to space.”

“Did--” Alex cut herself off and shifted to look up at Maggie, “did I never tell you?”

“Hold up,” Maggie said. She sat up and turned to face Alex. While Alex’s eyes were definitely still red and a little puffy, tear tracks visible, she was looking better than she had all week. Alex blinked back at Maggie, looking a little surprised herself.

Maggie tilted her head with a confused smile.

“Director Danvers,” she said with a mock drawl, “are you telling me my wife of two years has been to space and never once mentioned it?”

Alex bit her lip a little and fiddled her fingers. She looked down when she spoke, “uh, well, it was a little bit before I met you…”

Maggie reached forward and stilled Alex’s twisting fingers. She used her other hand to gently lift Alex’s chin. Maggie shook her head, “we don’t have to talk about it tonight.”

Alex gave her a relieved smile.

“But I _do_ want to hear about it someday. Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Alex said with a nod.

Maggie smiled and leaned forward, giving Alex a light kiss. 

Alex pulled back, “Mags, we’re missing the meteor shower.” 

Maggie laughed and laid back down, “I love you, my space nerd.” She pulled Alex close in her arms.

“I love you, too, Maggie.”

“He’d be proud of you, you know?” Maggie said quietly. She felt Alex’s grip on her tighten.

“You think so?”

“I know so. From the man in the photos and from the stories I’ve heard, he’d be so proud of you. And I’m proud of you.”

As they watched the sky, another meteor shone brightly in its path, almost as if in confirmation.


	3. Cake or Pie

“Kara, I need your help--” Was all Maggie was able to say before Supergirl literally showed up on her balcony.

“What’s up? What’s wrong?” Kara asked, looking around for a threat.

“Chill out, Supergirl, I need _Kara._ ”

“Oh…” Kara said, blinking a few times. A bright smile formed as she rapidly twisted around in a circle. Now dressed in her CatCo work attire, and having messed up Maggie’s hair thoroughly with that wind, Kara Danvers was ready to go.

“So what can I do for you?” Kara asked.

Maggie led her over to her couch and sat down. She subconsciously ran her hand just below her lip nervously before putting her hands in her lap. Maggie looked up at Kara.

“Well, your sister’s birthday is next Friday. I need to know what kind of birthday celebrations she does or likes to have. It’s the first birthday since we’ve been together, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“I love birthdays,” Kara said, smiling.

Maggie chuckled, “I know you do, little Danvers. But what does your _sister_ like to do on her birthday?”

“Alex is a little weird about celebrations…” Kara’s gaze shifted down to her lap and picked at a loose thread on her pants. She looked back up at Maggie. “She hasn’t liked doing holidays and celebrations since we were teenagers. She tries to work through her birthday most years. But I can tell you that she _definitely_ will hate a surprise party. Alex is more receptive to quiet get-togethers and casual evenings.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Maggie said, “is that she’d probably be most comfortable with a game night that happens to have some birthday cake.”

“Or pie,” Kara cut in.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“She’s been on a pie kick recently at sister nights. But yes, game night with cake sounds like a good idea so long as you can drag her out of the DEO.”

“Okay… Okay, I can do this,” Maggie said more to herself than to Kara.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, Maggie had been trying to see what flavors of cake and pie Alex liked. She started the next morning after talking to Kara. After a little brainstorming, Maggie had come up with a plan and bought more than enough supplies.

It was Saturday morning, and Maggie was sitting at the table with her laptop with her breakfast consisting of a double toasted bagel and tea.

“Hey babe, I’ve been in a baking mood recently. I’ve got my options narrowed down to blueberry, cherry, apple, or strawberry pie.” She shifted the laptop towards her girlfriend to show her the four images.

Alex leaned in and chuckled, “Kara would tell you all of your choices are wrong. Apparently, chocolate pecan pie is the best pie in the galaxy, but I say apple pie hands down.” 

Maggie rotated the computer back and saved the recipe she’d seen. 

“Is everything okay at work?” Alex asked and took a sip of her coffee.

Maggie shut her computer and tilted her head at Alex, “yeah, it’s been fine. Why?”

Alex shrugged, “well, Kara stress bakes. More like she stress burns her attempts at baking... I didn’t know if that was something that you did too.”

Maggie chuckled and shook her head, “no, I’m not stress baking. Every once in a while, I like to make sure I can still bake. I was thinking about using the rest of today and tomorrow just to do a ton of baking. A couple pies, a couple different cupcakes, just a variety of stuff.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday and Alex’s birthday had finally arrived. She’d agreed to do a game night at her apartment with her friends as a casual Friday night that happened to coincide with her birthday. No surprises were waiting, and she was out of the DEO by 6:00pm.

Kara, Lena, Winn, and Lucy had all showed up looking to have a good time. They brought birthday cards instead of gifts ignoring Alex’s begrudging of cards still being too much. But her smile had perked up when Winn gave her some new weapon he’d been working on. Maggie was saving her gift for later when things quieted down. 

“Can we have cake now?” Winn’s voice rose above the others, causing all of them to laugh. 

“Eh, why not,” Alex said, smiling. After Maggie revealed her intentions behind baking so much, they had agreed that there would be cupcakes rather than a large cake, and a single candle would be in Alex’s with no singing. Kara hadn’t been thrilled, but Alex had threatened no potstickers for two weeks and the possibility of walking out of her own party. The Danvers sisters had come to an agreement rather quickly after that.

Before Maggie confessed her intentions, her baking had revealed that Alex was a chocolate cake kind of person. She’d made red velvet, marble, plain chocolate, and plain vanilla cupcakes -- all with a buttercream frosting. The chocolate ones disappeared the quickest.

Maggie struck a match and lit Alex’s candle. A quiet chorus of “happy birthdays” was spoken when Alex made her wish and blew it out. Everyone cheered, and Alex’s smile grew. She pulled the candle out and set it on the counter. 

Maggie clapped her hands, “so there’s more than enough cupcakes and pie for everyone. Enjoy!”

Winn was the first one to pick up a plate as Kara approached Maggie.

“Cupcakes _and_ pie?” Kara asked

“Why pick between cake and pie when you can have both?”

“I like that kind of thinking!” 

“And there’s a special one in the fridge just for you. I know you’re a bottomless pit, and I wanted Alex to have leftovers of her favorites.” Maggie smiled as Kara’s eyes got big.

Kara didn’t hesitate and moved instantly to the refrigerator. She opened it up and squealed. Inside was a chocolate pecan pie with her name on it.

She almost super sped back over to Maggie and scooped her into a hug.

“Woah, hey little Danvers, I need my bones and back intact! You’re welcome!”

Alex chimed in from across the room, “you better not be breaking my girlfriend, Kara!”

Kara let go of Maggie instantly, “so who wants to play Monopoly?!”

Once everyone had gotten the deserts that they wanted, they all settled onto the sofa and chairs. Kara had the board already set up and was debating who would be one who’s team.

Maggie smiled and leaned over, whispering, “Happy birthday, Alex.” 

“Thank you, Maggie,” Alex leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She sat back and took a bite of her pie, surveying her surrounding friends. “It’s perfect.”


	4. Cool Cat

Sister night was at Alex's this Friday instead of Kara's. It had been a long week for Alex at the DEO, and she wanted the familiarity of her own space with her sister this week. It wasn't too big of a deal since Maggie was pulling a double shift today to cover for her coworker and wouldn't be home until very _very_ late. The sisters were going to have plenty of time with just the two of them together. 

Maggie figured their night would be filled with pizza, potstickers, beer, and playing Guitar Hero for the evening. While the sisters were adults, their inner children really tend to come out around each other. That, and Alex was excited to have finally acquired the microphone, guitar, bass, and drums for the game.

By the time Maggie got off work, it was two in the morning. She had expected Kara to either be asleep in the bed with Alex or back at her own place, so it was much to her surprise to come home to a very different scene.

The hallway to their shared apartment door was quiet at this time of night. Maggie struggled to get her keys out from the exhaustion of the day. After rattling them around a few times, she eventually got the right key into the lock and turned. 

The loud sounds hit her instantly, and she shut the door behind her as quickly as possible. Maggie brought her hands up to her ears to block out some of the music.

Without disclosing or consulting with their landlord, Alex had the DEO completely soundproof the apartment. It allowed confidential conversations to take place in addition to helping protect Supergirl's identity. At least, that's how Alex spun it to get J'onn to agree to it. Maggie was never more thankful for it than now. 

At 2:30am, the Danvers sisters were singing at the top of their lungs through the chorus of Aerosmith's "Same Old Song and Dance." Alex was strumming the plastic guitar as if her life depended on it, one leg up on the coffee table like a rock star. She had on a fedora -- who knows where she got it from -- and her sunglasses. Kara was banging away on the drums that were miraculously still intact. They had the plastic microphone in a stand that they could share, and the lights in the apartment were off, the TV was the only source of light. 

Both Alex and Kara looked like they were drunk. 

Maggie stood there, just watching them in disbelief until the last notes of the song. When the game's sound went down, Alex and Kara cheered like they were front row at a concert. 

Maggie fumbled for the lightswitch, and soon the apartment was flooded in light. 

"Heyyyyyyy," Kara said in both greeting and discomfort as she shielded her eyes.

"Danvers and Little Danvers," Maggie said with her hands on her hips. "Why are you both still up?" 

Kara stumbled towards Maggie and hugged -- more like fell against -- her.

"Hey, that's my pretty lady!" Alex half yelled, smiling and joined in on the hug.

"You're both drunk, and it's almost 3 in the morning now," Maggie said when she pulled away.

"Yeahhhh, Alex got me sssome Aldebaran rummmm," Kara slurred.

"I got a better perfect streak than Kara!" Alex announced enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun, but it's time for night-night now." Maggie turned them both around and guided them towards the large bed.

"But I don't wanna take my hat off," Alex said and pouted.

In the morning, after everyone got a good night's sleep, Maggie was _definitely_ going to ask how much they had to drink.

"Fine, sleep with it on," Maggie said. She sat them both down on the bed.

"Do you like my hat?" Alex blinked up at her.

"Yes, I like your hat. You're one cool cat alright, Danvers," Maggie said, laughing and shaking her head.

Oh boy they were going to be hungover the next day.


	5. Ballroom

"So the date has finally been set," Alex said, closing Kara's massive wedding binder. Maggie sat back in her chair, feeling just as exhausted as she would chasing down a suspect. 

"Man, wedding planning really takes a lot out of a person," Maggie said. 

Alex blew out a breath, "tell me about it. We definitely owe Kara at the end of this." 

Kara didn't usually let it out of her sight, but Alex told her they would pick a date on their own terms and add it to the binder when they were ready. 

Maggie stood up with her tea and took Alex's hand. "It's a gorgeous day outside, Danvers. Let's go for a walk."

The couple stepped out of their apartment building into the warm sun and a light spring breeze. They each had a to-go mug with their morning beverages, and their hands were entwined. Maggie and Alex took the path towards the park. They walked in companionable silence, letting the city sounds surround them.

When they reached the park, they found an unoccupied shaded bench below a tree and sat down. Alex's arm rested on the back of the bench and draped across Maggie's shoulders. Maggie shuffled a little closer into her fiancée's side and crossed her legs. They both sighed contently.

A couple people were walking their dogs. There was a group of guys throwing a frisbee. A handful of kids and their parents were at the mulched playground. It was a fairly busy day in the park.

Alex took a sip of her coffee and glanced over at Maggie. 

"What's on your mind?" Alex asked her. She didn't' look like she was in deep thought, but Alex knew better.

Maggie shrugged, "it's nothing."

"If it's on your mind, it's not nothing." Alex looked forward again. If Maggie was going to open up, she didn't want to pressure her by staring.

It took another minute or two, but Maggie did speak up.

"What do you think about ballroom dance lessons? Like, before the wedding." Maggie said, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Oof," Alex said with a cringe and a chuckle. "I break toes when I dance. Like, it's fine when we sway to music in our apartment, but any more than that… I've got two left feet. Even in my partying days, I still stepped on many toes."

Alex glanced over to Maggie again when she didn't say anything, not a joke, nothing. 

"Hey," Alex said, shifting to face her on the bench, "there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Maggie shrugged and brushed it off, "it's nothing, Danvers."

"Maggie," Alex said softly.

Maggie sighed, and in a quiet voice, she said, "it's stupid."

Alex shook her head but didn't say anything.

Maggie flashed her a sad smile and sat up straighter.

"My parents used to take lessons and dance in our living room. I asked them if I could take ballroom lessons too. They told me they would take me when I was seventeen. I don't know why seventeen, but that's what they said." Maggie paused and sighed before continuing, "With all of the rough times we had when I was growing up, that was the one time that they looked truly happy and in love. Even after everything they did, that's one thing that I missed out on. I wanted to learn to dance like that too someday and do it with the person I love."

Alex softened and reached for Maggie's hand. She squeezed it gently. "If that's what you want, then we will take ballroom dancing lessons."

Maggie looked up, "like a waltz or something like that. It doesn't have to be crazy or anything."

Alex nodded and smiled, "I can do that with you." Alex leaned in and kissed her. When she pulled back, she chuckled, "I cannot guarantee I won't accidentally break any of your toes, though."

She cupped the side of Maggie's face and rubbed her thumb over her cheek. 

Maggie smiled, "Well, I won't let our first dance be to NSYNC. Kara can try to bribe all she wants, but it's not happening. Maybe there'll be a song we really like when we take a class or two..."

… And when they did get around to taking those ballroom dancing classes, Alex definitely fractured Maggie's pinky toe... But Maggie wouldn't trade the experience for anything.


	6. Secrets

Alex was in the command center, arms resting on the round table and bored out of her mind. As the Director of the DEO, Alex rarely found herself bored anymore. There were always missions to be run, experiments to be monitored and conducted, new recruits to be trained, something. Today, however, she had run out of things to do.

She had watched Vasquez beat up the recruits, set all of her experiments up to run, and apprehended a hostile alien. And now it was 1:00 pm, and she had nothing to do -- except for the paperwork she's been avoiding. One of these days, Pam is going to come down from HR and nail her for it…

Just as Alex was contemplating going to the shooting range, Kara flew in through the "super garage door" and joined her in command. Alex could feel a headache forming in preparation for Kara's latest gossip. Luckily, though, her phone rang.

Alex recognized the number and stood straight.

_"Danvers,"_ she answered.

_"Hi Alex, this is Alyssa at the National City Animal Care Center. We have you listed as someone to call when a German shepherd comes into our facility."_

_"Yes, yes!"_ Alex said, smiling. 

_"We had a five-month-old puppy surrendered into our care yesterday. Are you interested in meeting her?"_

_"Absolutely!"_ She checked her watch, _"How late are you open today?"_

_"We'll be here until 6:00 tonight."_

_"Perfect, I'll be over as soon as I can. Thank you for calling!"_ Alex was already bouncing on her toes.

_"You're welcome, and we'll see you later!"_

Alex ended the call. She put her phone face down on the table and sighed happily. She turned to look at her sister and found her floating in the air. Kara had definitely listened in on that conversation. Alex couldn't blame her, though.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kara screamed, causing the surrounding agents to turn towards them. Each agents' hands reached for their sidearms, ready to face a threat. Alex quickly put both her hands in the air. 

"Stand down!" She yelled. "False alarm… It's just an over-excited Kryptonian."

"Sorry," Kara murmured sheepishly and floated back down. 

Alex found herself pulled into a hug of steel. She winced at Kara's enthusiasm.

"Oh, I bet Maggie's so excited! You've been talking about getting a dog FOREVER!" Kara said dramatically, letting Alex out of the hug and waving her arms. 

"She _will be,_ but she doesn't know yet. It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" Asked a voice that made both Alex and Kara stand up straight. 

The Danvers sisters turned around at the same time, and both said, "Maggie!"

Maggie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She placed a takeout bag next to Alex's phone and crossed her arms. All Alex and Kara could do was blink comically at her. Maggie sighed and shook her head.

"Vasquez!" Maggie yelled without taking her eyes off of the sisters.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked, materializing at her side.

"Danvers sisters report," Maggie requested.

"Yes, ma'am." Vasquez squared her shoulders and faced Maggie. "Director Danvers received a phone call. Both became excited, and Reporter Danvers squealed, causing momentary alarm. A super hug ensued, and Director Danvers mentioned it was a secret. Ma'am."

"Thank you, Vasquez," Maggie said and nodded.

"Agent Vasquez," Alex said, turning to her agent and crossing her arms. "Since when has Sergeant Sawyer become your superior to report to?"

"Happy wife, happy life, ma'am. A happy Sergeant Sawyer makes for a happy Director Danvers. I don't make the rules, ma'am."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "dismissed, Vasquez."

"Ma'ams," she said with a nod and went back to watching the monitors.

Alex looked back to Maggie with an extra-large smile, "it's nothing to worry about!" She blinked innocently at her wife.

"I've heard that one before," Maggie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm warning you now, Danvers, this secret the two of you are keeping better not actually be anything to worry about."

That was the moment Kara chose to fly as fast as she could out of the DEO.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, "that's not reassuring."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Alex found herself holding the cutest ball of fluff she'd ever laid eyes on. She fit so perfectly in Alex's arms like she was always the puppy meant for them.

"Can I take her tonight?" Alex asked, looking up at Alyssa. 

The German shepherd puppy was asleep in her arms after having tired herself out playing with Alex. According to her chart, she'd been spayed a few weeks ago and healed. She was up to date on her shots. There was nothing wrong with her, and she was only surrendered because the family's daughter turned out to be allergic.

"Absolutely. You just need to fill out the adoption forms, and she's all yours! Do you have a name picked out?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Gertrude."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, and now 45 minutes late for dinner, Alex had enough dog food to last a month, bowls, a new collar, leash, dog bed, brushes and miscellaneous other stuff that was recommended, and more toys than she knew what to do with. She managed to do it all with a squirmy puppy. 

Alex refrained from calling Kara for reinforcements. She had a feeling Kara would scare Gertrude with her excitement.

Alex parked her car and grabbed something out of one of the bags.

"Finishing touch," Alex said as she attached the bowtie to Gertrude's collar. One of the items she saw in the pet supply store was a rainbow bowtie. Alex couldn't resist and got one. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of Gertrude wearing it sitting in the massive black DEO SUV. Her head was tilted, and her ears flopped.

Alex grabbed everything in one hand (she didn't believe in multiple trips to the car) and scooped Gertrude up in the other.

It was quite the ordeal to make it up to their apartment with everything, but Alex managed to do it without any bags ripping.

She made it into the apartment and placed the bags down just inside the door. She could hear shuffling in the bathroom, so she closed the apartment door and stood with Gertrude in her arms.

Just as the bathroom door opened, Gertrude let out the tiniest cheerful bark Alex had ever heard. Maggie stood there, mouth open and tears forming. 

"Danvers…" She started and shook her head, smiling. "This was your secret?" Maggie asked and tilted her head. The puppy couldn't contain herself anymore, so Alex set her down. The puppy immediately ran to Maggie. 

Maggie scooped her up, receiving more happy barks and a few kisses.

"Yeah, meet Gertrude," Alex said with a warm smile. She stepped to her wife and puppy and pulled them both into a hug.

"She's perfect."


	7. Welcome to the Future

“You know, Danvers,” Maggie said one afternoon while having lunch in Alex’s lab, “you never did tell me about your trip to space…”

Alex swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, “technically there were two and five-sixths trips.”

Maggie tilted her head, eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I’m sorry, repeat that, Danvers. Ignoring the full two you mentioned… What the hell is five-sixths of a trip?”

“Oh, and you could potentially count the trip with the Black Mercy as a half of a trip. So that brings the total to… Three and one-third trips to space.” Alex added in, staring off a bit as she recounted her missions and escapades. 

Alex shook her head and turned back to Maggie. “Walk with me?” She asked. Alex stood up and extended her hand to Maggie.

Maggie was still beyond confused, but stood up and took her wife’s hand.

Alex led them out and down several hallways, some of which Maggie never knew existed. They came to an elevator and got in. Alex swiped her keycard and pushed an unlabeled button. 

“Five-sixths of a trip happened many many years ago back when we were still new in our relationship. I tracked CADMUS down and found them trying to ship out aliens. Well, long story short, I jumped on their ship to try to bring it back down to Earth. Supergirl had to save all of us by pushing back.” Alex casually explained all of this like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Right, so why five-sixths?” Maggie asked again for clarification.

“Five-sixths, because there are five layers of the Earth’s atmosphere. We were about at the edge of the exosphere, the fifth and final piece of the atmosphere. One step beyond, the sixth, would be space.”

They were going to a level Maggie hadn’t been to before and still moving.

“The time before that one was when I freaked out and broke up with you. Kara was missing, and she was off Earth. We found and opened a portal that took us to a place called Slaver’s Moon.” Alex said as the elevator came to a stop and opened.

“It was Winn’s first trip into the field,” Alex said with a sad smile. They both missed that goof so much.

They continued down the hallway. 

“My first time in space was rescuing Kara.”

Alex paused and swiped her keycard at the door they had come to. They walked in when the door beeped and slid to the side. They found themselves in an office-sized room with another door; this one was massive stretching from floor to ceiling, and an armed guard. 

“Afternoon, Agent Forest,” Alex greeted the guard with a nod.

“Afternoon, Director Danvers,” he nodded to Alex. “Afternoon, Sergeant Sawyer,” he nodded to Maggie.

Alex went over to the keypad at the door. After typing in a series of numbers and a biometric hand verification, she pulled out her keycard. With a nod to Agent Forest, they both swiped their keycards simultaneously through scanners Maggie could have sworn weren’t there a minute ago. 

The massive door slid open with ease. The bright lights flickered on.

“Welcome to the future,” Alex said as Maggie took in the scene before her.

It was a massive laboratory that Maggie never knew existed. The first thing Maggie noticed was that it had two twin, sleek, all black, looking space ships with scaffolding around them. She also noticed that the lab was void of people. 

“Only about ten people have access to this lab. Agent Forest isn’t always on guard there either, just when someone’s planning to go in.” Alex explained. “It’s what J’onn and I liked to call our ‘BEYOND’ workspace. It’s where I, and a select few others, come when we have extra time to break down space travel. We’ve done numerous tests on J’onn’s ship as well as a few others. We’re designing our own fleet. It’s top-secret, though, and a low priority project.”

Maggie walked up to a much smaller fish-looking spaceship, the edges fin-like. She assumed it was Kara’s Kryptonian pod.

“This is what brought Little Danvers to Earth?” Maggie asked.

“Yup, and it’s what I flew into space to save her. She flew Fort Rozz and Myriad into space as a one-way-trip to save everyone. I flew up there after her.” Alex shrugged it off. 

“Right, Myriad,” Maggie was grateful she hadn’t been in National City yet when all that went down. It was a time Alex never really spoke about, though.

“Hold on,” Maggie said, stopping mid-step. She shook her finger at the Kryptonian pod and looked back at Alex. “You flew the same ship that got stuck in space-limbo? And don’t those pods have a history of not getting to the right place at the right time?”

Alex shrugged again, “she needed me.” She said simply. “And I had no issues piloting it. Some of our Earth flight training practices actually applied to the advanced systems.”

Maggie shook her head but let it go. She would never fault Alex for going in to save her sister. She may be mad or frustrated at times, but it was for Kara.

“What about the half trip?” Maggie asked as she wandered toward the other ships. 

“The half trip happened when Kara was under this alien plant called the Black Mercy. It put her in her ideal world while sucking the life out of her. I had to mentally connect with her to bring her out of it. Turns out she was back on Krypton. It was based on her memories, so it was her bedroom and the views of Argo outside her windows.”

“Got it,” Maggie said, nodding. “But I’d say that counts as a whole trip then.”

“Fair enough,” Alex said with a smile. She started to lead them back towards the door they came through. “Now,” she clapped her hands, “the ship I took five-sixths of a trip with is actually at the desert base. It was too big to bring into the city. Maybe we can do that this weekend if you really want to see it? That one was cool to study once we took out its power supply.”

“Sounds like a date, my Space Explorer Danvers,” Maggie smiled and held her hand again.


End file.
